


Family Urges

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Friends Shouldn't Kiss Like We Do [3]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack and Karen as parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final installment of 'Friends Shouldn't Kiss Like We Do'. Only 3 small chapters of Jack and Karen as parents to their daughter.

Muffled cries could be heard from down the hall. Karen frowned in her slumber, her eyebrows knit together as the sound pierced through her dreams. An immediate pout formed on her lips and she stirred, reaching a hand out behind her to smack her best friend.  
  
"Jack," she mumbled sleepily. A grunt was her response and she shoved harder. "Its your turn."  
  
"What?" he yawned and began to rouse from his sleep. "What's my turn?" Another muffled wail was heard and he sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 5 am on the dot. "Like clockwork." He swung his legs out of the bed and stretched as he stood. He shuffled his feet into his slippers and stepped down from the bed platform, heading towards the door. "You better be up by the time I'm back."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
He snorted and exited the bedroom, strolling down the hall where the sounds of his daughter's cries were coming from. He walked into the pink and green room and leaned down over the crib to lift the fussy girl into his arms. "Are we hungry?" he cooed at her as she sniffled and rustled about in his grip. "Let's change your diaper first so mommy doesn't yell at daddy like she did for two straight hours yesterday, huh? Does that sound like a plan?"  
  
Vivienne stared up at her father in wonderment, her eyes watery and her face blotchy from crying. Jack kissed her forehead and carried her over to the changing table, making quick work of changing her wet diaper. He bounced and made silly faces the whole way back to Karen's bedroom, and then sighed when he saw she was still sound asleep in the bed. "Mommy's a bad girl," he whispered to the baby in his arms to which she cooed at him happily. He leaned down and began placing tiny kisses all over Karen's face and she grumbled at him. "Mama, someone here is very hungry and you're the only one that can feed her," he sang into her ear.  
  
Karen groaned and peeped her eyes open to come face to face with her daughter being held up by her daddy. "Daddy is an ass, V."  
  
Jack gasped dramatically while the baby smiled at her mother. Karen sat up and propped herself against the pillows. She took her arms out of her nightgown and pushed the material down so it fell around waist. Jack handed Vivienne to her and Karen adjusted the baby in her arms, holding her to her chest. Despite the early morning hours and the slight pinch from her daughter latching on to her nipple, Karen smiled as she breast fed the little girl. Jack climbed back into the bed next to her and watched their daughter slowly go back to sleep while feeding. He caressed her light brown hair, amazed by her and her mother.  
  
"I can't believe how big she's gotten already," he commented, his gaze fixated on the three month old.  
  
"Me neither, Poodle," Karen sighed. She looked over at Jack and puckered her lips, waiting for her morning kiss.  
  
Jack grinned and pecked Karen's mouth lightly. "Shall I go wake Rosie for some breakfast?"  
  
Karen thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Let's just lie here for a while. Let Rosie sleep in."  
  
Jack held a hand to his chest and feigned surprise. "Motherhood has softened you, Mrs. Walker!"  
  
Karen rolled her eyes, wishing she could smack him, but she didn't want to disturb Vivienne. "Shut up," she admonished. "I'm not Mrs. Walker anymore. And I'm not soft, jackass."  
  
Jack was about to retort, but stopped when Karen moved the baby so she could burp her. He couldn't help but smile while watching his best friend act so maternal. It seemed to have come so easily to her, despite her many years of despising kids. He watched as Vivienne spit up a bit when she burped and Karen quickly cleaned the mess up with the burp cloth lying on the nightstand beside the bed. "Amazing."  
  
Karen looked at him with a confused frown. "What?"  
  
Jack realized he spoke his thoughts aloud and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Its just... you're an amazing mother, Karebear. I'm in constant awe of you every day."  
  
Karen beamed up at him and laid a sleeping Vivienne on her bare chest. Keeping one hand on the baby's back, she used the other to reach up and caress Jack's face lovingly. "I can't take all the credit, honey," she told him. "You are already a great father to Elliott, but watching you with V has shown me how much more incredible you are, as a man and as a daddy."  
  
Jack kissed her, showing his appreciation for her kinds words, and Karen responded the second their lips connected. After parting, they snuggled up together, Jack giggling childishly as he helped Karen cover herself back up. Tired from the early arousal, they fell back asleep within minutes.  
  
And that's how Rosario found them an hour later when she didn't see Vivienne in her crib. She smiled warmly at the sight of Jack and Karen snuggled together in bed with their daughter. Jack had his hand on Vivienne's back, his fingers laced together with Karen's. She ran to her room and grabbed her camera, quickly taking a snapshot of the adorable little family. She thought it would go perfect with the one framed on the bedside table of Jack and Karen in Grace's office while she was still pregnant. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama! Water!"   
  
Karen smiled as Vivienne tugged on her hand. "Yeah, honey! That's the ocean!" she told her.  
  
"Oh-shun?" Vivienne questioned, light blue innocent eyes peering up at her mother in wonderment. She looked exactly like her daddy when she did that and Karen couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yup! It's where all the fishies are."   
  
"Fishies!" Vivienne exclaimed, hopping up and down.   
  
Jack came walking up to the pair, adjusting his sunglasses on his head as Will and Grace trailed behind. He leaned down and grabbed Vivienne, hoisting her on his hip. "Okay, V, time to get your floaties on!"  
  
The little girl squealed and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck, grinning happily at her mother over his shoulder. Karen pulled off her cover up, revealing her black bikini and toned body, and jogged over to where Will and Grace were setting their stuff down under an umbrella. Her body bounced right back after having Vivienne with the help of her trainer and Jack who was constantly at the gym himself. She kicked off her shoes and ran back to where Jack was putting a floatie on Vivienne's arm. She leaned down and adjusted the little girl's sun hat on her head, brushing the baby curls out of her eyes.   
  
"You ready?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Vivienne shrieked and grabbed both Jack and Karen's hands in hers, tugging them to the water. When the wet sand and water rushed up to her, brushing against her ankles, she screamed and latched on to Karen's leg in freight.  
  
"Baby, its okay," she cooed, crouching down so she was eye-level with the two year old.   
  
Vivienne shook her head and latched on to Karen's neck, burying her face in her shoulder. "Mama..."  
  
Karen stared up at Jack, who was smirking down at her, watching the little interaction between mother and daughter. She kissed Vivienne's hair and lifted her off the ground, holding her in her arms. "You want mama to carry you in?" she asked to which the little girl nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"And daddy!"   
  
Jack grinned and placed his hand on Karen's lower back, guiding her into the water. They walked in until the water was up to their waists, just enough to reach Vivienne's little feet. She shrieked, but then giggled, looking at the water as it lapped around them. "Blue!" she pointed and Jack reached a hand over to rub her back.  
  
"Good job, Viv! It is blue!" He floated around behind Karen's back and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand on his daughter's back and the other on Karen's stomach. Karen rest her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him through her large sunglasses. Jack placed his lips on hers sweetly, but they parted when Vivienne squealed.  
  
"Kiss! Kiss!" she bounced in Karen's arms and puckered her lips, waiting for her kisses.  
  
Karen beamed and pecked her daughter's lips, smiling in adoration as Jack did the same.   
  
Vivienne giggled and then lay her head on Karen's shoulder, closing her eyes.   
  
"You wanna go lay with Auntie Grace and Aunt Will?" Jack asked her softly. The little girl nodded and Karen moved to begin hearing back to shore, but Jack stopped her. "Stay here, I'll take her back," he instructed.  
  
Karen watched them swim back to shore, Jack making Vivienne laugh the entire way and her heart fluttered in her chest. After setting her down in the sand, Grace immediately grabbed a shovel and pale and began making sandcastles with her niece. Jack made his way back to Karen and put his arms around her. Karen brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist her arms coming around his neck. Jack placed his hands on her lower back and brought his lips to her ear, humming softly. Karen closed her eyes and together they just floated, enjoying their alone time. They hadn't been on vacation since their Hawaii trip when Karen was pregnant and it was nice to finally be away from the city for a little bit. So they packed their things and traveled to the Caimen Islands to Karen's house that she bought after her divorce from Stan. She luckily was able to keep the manse, but he got the other properties so she bought a beach house for Jack, Viv, and herself. Will and Grace were only staying a week with them, but Jack and Karen were planning on staying the entire summer. They heard excited sounds coming from the shore and they each looked over to see Will chasing Vivienne around in the shallow water as it washed against their legs. Vivienne tripped slightly and fell and Jack felt Karen stiffen in his arms. They waited to see if she cried, but she sprung right back up and Will scooped her off the ground, tossing her in the air playfully.   
  
Karen immediately relaxed and Jack chuckled against her. She fixed him with a glare. "Shut up," she mumbled. "I worry."  
  
"She's fine," he shook his head and then nuzzled his nose against her chin. "She didn't even react and Will and Grace were right there to make sure she was okay." He placed a series of tiny kisses along her jaw and up to her mouth. He felt Karen open her mouth and then she bit down on his bottom lip, hard. Jack reared back in shock. "Ow!"   
  
Karen threw her head back and cackled, but it was cut short when Jack bit down on her neck and she shrieked. "Jack!" she yelled. "That's gonna leave a mark!"  
  
"Well you hurt me!"  
  
"Oh please, you big baby-"  
  
"You're the baby!"   
  
Karen rolled her eyes, annoyed with the pointless argument and promptly ended it by capturing his lips between hers. Jack hummed into her mouth and went to deepen the kiss when they heard their daughter screeching for them. They parted and smiled at each other sweetly before swimming back to the shore.   
  
Later that evening, after Vivienne was given her bath, Jack and Karen were tucking her in to her little toddler bed in her new room at the beach house. They had just finished reading her a book and were trying to get her to settle down to sleep, but she was still a bit riled up.   
  
"Come on, V," Jack tried, trailing his fingers through her soft dark brown hair. She looked like the perfect mix of her parents - Jack's light blue eyes, Karen's dark hair, his jaw line, her nose and cheek bones, and the silliest attitude.   
  
"Daddy!" she whined, pushing him away. "No tired!"   
  
"Vivienne Rose," he warned.  
  
"No!" She crawled out from under the covers and into Karen's lap, burying her face in her chest.   
  
"Listen little girl," Karen began, lifting her up to look her in the eye. "It is bedtime. You do not tell your daddy no."  
  
Vivienne pouted, giving Karen the same look Jack would give her if he wanted something, but Karen was an expert on these expressions now and she just raised her eyebrow. Seeing the look on her mother's face, Vivienne deflated and relented, crawling back onto the bed. She looked up at Jack and stood on the mattress, leaning up to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Jack tickled her and she giggled, but settled down when he laid her back. Karen reached over and kissed her forehead as Jack covered her up with the soft blankets.   
  
"Night night, baby girl," Karen whispered. "We love you."  
  
"Love you," Vivienne whispered back.  
  
Jack and Karen stood and turned out the light, glancing back to see their daughter's eyes drifting closed as she fell asleep. They walked hand in hand down to the kitchen to see Will and Grace sitting at the island, eating cheesecake.  
  
"Are we in a Golden Girls rerun?" Jack asked sarcastically, pointing to the two friends.  
  
"I'm not sure, Jackie," Karen replied. "But Blanche and Maude look exhausted."  
  
The two snickered together while Will and Grace rolled their eyes.  
  
"Maude was a completely different show," Will commented before shoving another bite into his mouth.  
  
"Still works," Jack shrugged and sat down with them.  
  
"Is Vivvy asleep?" Grace asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Karen yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm surprised she was so wound up. We had a long day."  
  
"Well, she slept an extra hour for her afternoon nap," Jacked said.  
  
Karen stared him down. "We're on vacation."  
  
"You threw off her schedule."   
  
"Are you seriously going to do this?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"Guys!" Will exclaimed, causing the parents to turn their glares towards him. "You're both tired, like you said it's been a long day. Why don't you two just go to bed?" he suggested.  
  
Jack sighed and nodded. "You're right," he said, glancing at Karen. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Night mama," he mumbled. He waved at Will and Grace and walked off down the hall towards his room, his shoulders slumped.   
  
Karen frowned, watching him go in confusion. She looked back at Will and Grace who shrugged, unsure of Jack's easy relenting. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine, winking at her friends as she passed. "Night!" she waved over her shoulder.  
  
Will and Grace just stared off towards the hall. "They're weird."  
  
Jack had just finished changing into a loose pair of shorts and a tshirt for bed when he noticed a dim light coming from outside his screen door. He furrowed his brow and slid the door open, peering out to see Karen sitting in front of a campfire wearing one of his old tshirts. He stepped out and approached her slowly, bemused by her antics. "Kare?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Karen smiled up at him and held out the bottle of wine. "Come relax with me, honey," she told him. She crossed her legs on the large blanket she had laid out and watched Jack as he sat down beside her, taking a sip from the wine bottle. "Are you okay, Jackie?" 

Jack swallowed the wine and glanced over at the fire, keeping his face stoic. "I'm fine," he shrugged. "Why?"

Karen bit her lip with a sigh and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear before continuing. "You don't seem happy, Poodle. And I'm really worried." She watched a frown form on his face, his gaze never leaving the fire and her nerves intensified as he said nothing. She fiddled with the hem of the shirt that was resting at her hips. "Please talk to me."

"I can't," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

Karen felt tears gathering behind her eyes quickly and her throat tightened, fearing the worst. "Why not?"

Jack heard the emotion in her voice and he immediately realized that he wasn't being very forthcoming with his feelings and it was freaking her out. "Hey, hey, hey," he reached over and pulled her to him so her legs were tossed over his thighs, her butt on the blanket, and he grabbed her face in his hands, wiping the tear that escaped her eye. "Karebear, no, I'm... I am happy, okay?" he assured her as she sniffled, trying to get a handle on her emotions. "I just..." he looked back at the fire briefly and then into her hazel eyes. "Recently we've been fighting, a lot," he started. "And sometimes we even fight in front of Vivienne and I remember what it was like when my mom and stepfather got divorced-"

"Wait," Karen reached up and grabbed one of his hands off her cheek, holding it in her lap. "Divorce? Honey-"

"Kare," he interrupted. "Let me just get this out, okay?" He waited until she nodded so he could continue. "I was young when my parents divorced and I had to witness all the fights, the taking sides, everything. And it was horrible." He shook his head, reliving the memories in his head briefly. "And you and I... well, we're not together, even though we act like it, and it scares me so much when we fight because I do not want to do the same thing to Viv that my parent's did to me."

"So that's why you've been letting me get my way every time we argue?" Karen asked, squeezing his hand in hers. Jack nodded, his gaze dropping down her lap where their hands were. "Jackie," she whispered breathy. "We're not your mother and stepfather, you realize that, don't you?" When he didn't answer, she placed a finger under his chin and tilted his face up so she could look into his eyes. "People argue all the time," she told him. "I argued with Stanley about some stupid shit every day. And it doesn't matter if we're not together - we have a child, and we're bound to fight every now and again."

"But you and Stanley divorced..." he whispered, his eyes still full of concern.

"Because the fat bastard cheated on me," she reminded him with a comforting smile. "And then the fucking asshole faked his death!" 

Jack giggled with her, a slight relief to the heavy conversation they were having. He leaned forward and pecked her lips softly. They stared into each other's eyes, smiles slowly fading from their faces. He kissed her again, lingering this time, and moaned when he felt her tongue flick over his lips. Both their lips parted and their tongues twisted together outside their mouths before Jack pushed his way inside and connected their lips again. He moved his hand away from her faced and trailed it down her body to between her thighs, his two middle fingers rubbing her over the fabric of her panties. Karen gasped into his mouth and pulled away to stare into his eyes. 

"Kare," he breathed against her lips. "When's the last time you had sex?" He moved his hand up to the waistband of her panties and then slid inside, his two fingers easily slipping inside of her to which she let out a long moan.

"Malcolm," she reminded him on a sigh as his fingers began to pump in and out of her. "A year and a half ago." She bucked against his hand, the motion causing the back of her calf to brush over his erection, trapped in his thin shorts. "You?"

Jack grunted, twisting his fingers inside of her to find that rough patch that made her scream. "Six months ago," he informed her. "That guy at the new gay club downtown."

Karen grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of her panties, bringing his fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean as she moved to straddle him, her eyes boring into his with mutual lust. She released his fingers and reached to pull his cock out of his shorts, pumping him slowly between their bodies. Jack moaned and nipped at her lips, his hands grabbing her ass under her shirt and massaging it roughly in his palms. Karen pulled her panties to the side and rubbed herself on his hard cock, coating him with her arousal. She raised up on her knees and then sunk down on him until he was fully seated inside of her, their hips pressed together. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands stayed on her rear and they sat still for quite a while, staring at each other. 

Jack kissed her once more and used his hands on her butt cheeks to lift her up until he was almost completely out of her only to have Karen slam back down on him. They shared a gasp, their mouths parting. Karen tossed her head back, her long dark hair falling down her back in soft waves and closed her eyes as pleasure soared through her body. Jack placed his lips against her throat and moaned as he moved slowly in and out of her. They hadn't been together like this since the night they conceived Vivienne. They had their many moments where they would make out, but Jack hadn't touched her body since she was pregnant. As they moved at a steady pace together, they realized that this was the only time they actually felt complete. They felt their connection intensify in a way that no other person in their past relationships made them feel. Their bond strengthened and their hearts felt light with ease and familiarity. 

"Oh my God," Karen sobbed, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. "I love you, Jack."

Jack kissed down her neck and rest his forehead on her chest as she bounced in his lap. "I love you, too." He squeezed her tighter to him and then came hard inside her, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

Feeling him fill her up with his cum, Karen held her breath as she flew over the edge as well, her body stiff as pleasure wracked through her. She leaned down and their lips came back together, breathing into each other's mouths as she stilled atop him. When their heartbeats returned to normal, their lips parted and they shared a happy, fulfilled smile.

"This is going to change everything," Jack said honestly, his eyes flicking back and forth between hers, searching for any uncertainty.

Karen agreed with a nod. "Are you scared?"

Jack's eyes lit up and he shook his head. "Not at all."

With a gleeful grin, Karen kissed him again, mumbling into his lips, "Me neither."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this series. I really loved writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading!!

Stanley Walker strolled down the busy streets of New York, grumbling under his breath. He hadn't been back in the city for five years and as he was bumped again by a passerby he remembered why. He came to the end of a street where there was a clearing and took one step when something small suddenly ran into his legs. He looked down to see a little girl around 5 or 6 staring up at him with large blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. There was something vaguely familiar about the girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Vivienne Rose McFarland!"  
  
Stan's eyes widened when he recognized the voice of his ex-wife and he looked up to see her running in her designer high heels towards them. Her eyes were set on her daughter who was hiding behind her own hands as if that would block Karen from her view.  
  
Karen reached the pair and she crouched down in front of her daughter, yanking her hands from her face so she could look into her eyes. "Excuse me, little miss, but just what do you think you are doing running off like that?"  
  
"Mommyyyy," the little girl whined. "I'm tired of shopping for dresses. I wanna go to the toy store!"  
  
"That does not mean you can run off without me or daddy!" Karen exclaimed with a shake of her head. Realizing the man that stopped her daughter's momentary escape was still standing there, Karen glanced up to apologize. She immediately recognized his face and her voice caught in her throat. "Stanley."  
  
Stan smiled and reached a hand down to help her stand so they could properly face each other. Her tiny hand grasped his, accepting his offer, but once she was balanced and standing, her hand slid from his grasp. "How are you, Kare?"  
  
Karen licked her lips and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly at the large man. "I'm great, honey. How are you?"  
  
Stan shrugged and gestured about the crazy hustle and bustle of the city surrounding them. "Well, I'm back in New York for a while."  
  
Karen nodded and was about to respond when Vivienne tugged on her hand impatiently.  
  
"Mommyyyyyy!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "The toy store is just over there! Can't we go, please?"  
  
"Vivienne Rose," Karen said in a warning tone and Stan chuckled as the little girl sighed in exasperation, reminding him of her mother. "I am having a conversation right now. Do not be rude." She looked back at Stan and nodded her head towards her daughter. "Stan, this is Vivienne. My daughter."  
  
Stan held out a large hand towards Vivienne to which the little girl slowly raised hers so they could shake. "Hi Vivienne. I'm Stanley."  
  
"Hi," she said meekly, dropping her hand after they shook. She then held up her fingers, showing her age. "I'm six!"  
  
"You are?" Stan replied enthusiastically. "You're a big girl then, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup!" She nodded and then looked between Karen and Stan, a pout on her lips. "Hey, you're the man from the picture!"  
  
Stan raised his eyebrow curiously at this and stared at Karen who coughed uncomfortably, her cheeks red as she blushed. "Picture?"  
  
"Uhhh," Karen stuttered with a nervous smile. "I have a picture of us on the mantle in the library. From when we went to Paris on our anniversary."  
  
"Do you now?" He smirked at her, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"All right," Karen rolled her eyes. "Don't read anything into it, Mr. Walker."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, a million questions running through their minds, but neither voiced them.  
  
"Do you," Stan began to say, but stopped himself, suddenly self-conscious. "Er, that is if you're not busy-"  
  
"Coffee?" Karen suggested with a knowing smile.  
  
Stan let out a sigh of relief and grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm free Saturday morning."  
  
Karen nodded her head. "I'll see you then." She looked down at Vivienne and patted her shoulder. "Say goodbye to Mr. Walker, V."  
  
"Bye Stan!" the little girl exclaimed with a wave. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
"It was great to meet you, Vivienne," Stan said honestly. He reached his hand out to Karen and she placed her hand in his. He paused when he saw the giant diamond on her ring finger, but brought it to his mouth and pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand anyway. "I'll see you Saturday, Kare."  
  
Karen said nothing, just acknowledged him with a small shake of her head before she turned on her heel and walked off in the direction she came. He chuckled when he saw Vivienne dig the heels of her shoes into the pavement, shouting about the toy store. He observed Karen crouch back down as the little girl began to openly cry in the middle of the sidewalk. Karen said something to her and Vivienne nodded as she sniffled, trying to calm down. He watched Karen pucker her lips and Vivienne pecked her mother's mouth before wrapping her arms around her neck. Karen lifted the girl into her arms and the pair disappeared into the crowd. Stan ran a hand over his face and let out a breath, turning down the corner where he originally stopped and continued his trek to his offices.

* * *

  
"You're doing what?!"  
  
Karen sighed and rolled her eyes as she climbed into the bed beside Jack. "Its not a big deal, Poodle. We're just having coffee."  
  
"But- but its Stan!" Jack exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"What is your point?" Karen asked, growing frustrated with the conversation. She pulled the covers up to her chest and snuggled deep against the plush mattress and pillows.  
  
"He's your ex."  
  
"Jack, you have lunch with your exes all the time," she reminded him.  
  
"That's different." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat against the headboard of their bed.  
  
"How is that different?" She laughed humorlessly. "We're not even sharing a meal together. It's just coffee!"  
  
"Its different because I was never in love with any of my exes."  
  
Karen opened her eyes at that and looked towards him. His eyes were downcast, staring at the duvet that came up to his waist. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist under the covers, resting her head on his stomach. She smiled when she felt his fingers twist in her hair, playing with the long strands. "You know I love you, Jackie."  
  
"I know..."  
  
His voice was small and she felt him let out a long sigh. She grinned and lifted his shirt where her head was resting, pressing small kisses to his abdomen. She trailed her lips up his chest, raising the shirt higher as she went. She pressed her knee into the mattress between his legs, straddling his thigh, and tugged the shirt over his head as he assisted by raising his arms. Once the shirt was off, Karen raked her nails gently down his muscular chest and flicked her tongue over his nipple. Jack gasped and put both hands on either side of her face, guiding her up to him. Their mouths met in a heated kiss and Jack rolled them over, but their bodies got tangled in the sheets.  
  
With a few soft chuckles, Jack yanked the blankets down and Karen kicked them off. They smiled at each other and he hovered over her, resting his weight on his forearm by her head, his other hand caressing her bare thigh under the silky nightgown she wore and their mouths fused together again. Karen tickled his arm with her fingertips and tugged gently at the hair on the nape of his neck, her tongue twisting with his. They sighed into the kiss, molding their bodies together.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack pulled away and stared down at his gorgeous best friend, his thumb stroking her cheek adoringly. "I love you, too."  


* * *

Stan looked around the coffee shop, his leg bouncing under the table with nerves. He checked his watch again and bit his lip as the minute hand turned to the three. She was only 15 minutes late, something Stan was very much used to during their marriage, but now it made him increasingly anxious. He took a sip of his coffee and winced as the scalding liquid hit his tongue.  
  
"Mrs. McFarland!"  
  
Stan choked on his drink, sputtering it out on to the table in front of him. He set the cup down and grabbed some napkins, cleaning his face and the table as he stared at Karen in the doorway where a barista had greeted her.  
  
"The usual today?" The young man asked and Karen nodded, her eyes scanning the room.  
  
She settled her gaze on a wide-eyed Stan and grinned, waving across the room. "I'll take it at that table over there, Johnny."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The barista walked off behind the counter to get her drink started and Karen made her way to the table where Stan sat. "Hiya, honey," she greeted him nonchalantly as she sat in the chair across from him. She set her purse on the table and crossed her legs.  
  
Stan cleared his throat and sat back in his chair, observing her as he spoke. "Good morning... Mrs. McFarland."  
  
Karen blushed under his scrutiny and the use of her married name, licking her lips. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off her skirt, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Here we are," Johnny said, setting a steaming mug down in front of Karen. "Sir, would you like some more coffee?"  
  
"Please," Stan raised his cup and the boy filled it with a smile, but Stan had his eyes fixated on his ex-wife. Once the barista made sure they were okay and thanked Karen for her generous tip, he left the former married couple to sit in silence, staring at each other. "So you and Jack are...?"  
  
Karen nodded, twisting the wedding band and large engagement ring around her finger. "Three years this June," she explained. Stan only looked slightly surprised to which Karen grew curious. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a gesture she made when she was nervous. "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
Stan raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips. "That you were in love with him? Yes." He folded his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, staring deep into Karen's eyes.  
  
"You didn't say anything," she commented, slightly confused.  
  
Stan shrugged. "What was I going to say? I wasn't about to tell you to stop hanging around someone who actually made you happy."  
  
Karen frowned and reached across the table to place her hand atop his. "Despite what you think, I was happy with you, Stanley."  
  
He snorted and shook his head. "I got myself thrown in jail, I cheated on you, faked my death-"  
  
"Hey," Karen cut him off. "We had a few good years before that shitshow near the end."  
  
He chuckled at that and she joined in with a little snicker. "So Jack is... what? Straight? Bi?"  
  
Karen laughed, taking her hand off his and grabbed her mug. "Who the hell knows what he is," she said honestly. "Who would have thought that after one night together that I would be married to my gay best friend and have a kid?"  
  
Stan grinned and sipped at his coffee. "She's beautiful, Karen," he told her. He adored the smile that graced her lips at the mention of her daughter.  
  
"Thanks, honey." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "So, how have you been?"

* * *

  
Karen walked through the doorway of the manse, setting her purse on the table and kicking off her heels. She heard loud squeals of laughter followed by heavy footsteps from upstairs and rolled her eyes with a smile. She started up the staircase and just as she reached the top she saw Jack and Vivienne round the corner, both stopping almost comically at the same time when they spotted her.  
  
"Its mama!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at Karen.  
  
"Get her!" Vivienne shrieked.  
  
The two started off down the hall towards Karen who was vigorously shaking her head. "Hey! Don't you dare! JACK!" She turned and immediately ran the opposite direction from where her husband and daughter were chasing her. She was too late, however, and she screamed when she felt Jack grab her around her waist, hoisting her in the air while Vivienne laughed hysterically. Karen squirmed in his arms as Jack began tickling her sides and she couldn't help but giggle. "Okay! I give up!"  
  
"Aha! Captain V, we had captured our maiden!" Jack held up a plastic sword that Karen didn't even realize he was holding.  
  
Vivienne, dressed as a pirate from her costume collection, held up her own sword. "Aye! To the ship!"  
  
Karen shook her head as Vivienne grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. She gaped at the state of her and Jack's bedroom - the sheets pinned up over the bed, toys everywhere, and scarves over all the lights that were on, illuminating the room in a blue hue. "Jack!"  
  
"Aye, to the brig, lassy!" Vivienne pointed to Karen's vanity chair that now sat in the middle of the room with drawings of sharks littering the floor around it.  
  
Karen stood her ground, her eyes glaring at her husband and her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack gulped and smiled nervously. "Sweetie," he started, dropping his sword to the ground by his feet before he started to back away slowly. "Calm down..."  
  
"Calm down?" Karen repeated with a growl as she stepped towards him.  
  
Jack gasped as he fell on the bed, the mattress hitting the back of his knees causing him to lose balance. "Run, V! Save yourself!" he shouted and their daughter tore out of the room, screaming nonsense in a pirate accent as she fled.  
  
Karen pounced on top of Jack, her knees on either side of his waist, her hands holding his wrists above his head. He expected her to yell at him, but instead she kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue seeking his out. Jack relaxed and kissed her back greedily. He flipped them over and ground his pelvis into hers, moaning as she gasped.  
  
"Aww, come on!" Vivienne whined from the doorway, causing Jack and Karen to part with a gasp. "Can't you guys be appropriate for like five seconds?!" She stood in exasperation with a hand on her jutted out hip, her plastic sword hanging loosely from her fingers and an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm only six!"  
  
Jack and Karen let out a laugh and parted from each other. Jack patted the bed between them and Vivienne ditched her sword at the door, running quickly to them. She jumped onto the bed and snuggled up between her parents. She giggled when they both began peppering her face with kisses and squirmed from their tickling fingers.  
  
Hours later, Karen awoke to the feel of Jack stroking her hair. She fluttered her eyes open and settled them on his as he smiled at her. Vivienne was still between them on their large bed, her face buried in Karen's chest, her slow, even breaths confirming that she was asleep. Jack was resting on his arm, his face mere inches from his wife, and his fingers tracing the crown of her head gently. Karen reached up and grabbed his hand, turning her head to press a kiss to his palm before she laced their fingers together and rest them on their daughter's hip. Jack closed the small distance between them and kissed Karen sweetly, whispers of "I love you" dancing between their lips. They parted and their eyes closed, the couple drifting back into slumber.  
  



End file.
